1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an implement, such as header for a combine, that includes an integral transport system to enable the implement to be pulled lengthwise for transport of the implement, and in particular to an implement in which the transport system components are carried onboard the implement when the implement is used in the field.
2. Description of Related Art
To increase harvesting efficiency, harvesters, such as combines, have increased in size and capacity over the years. With this increase in capacity, the detachable header used for picking the crop has increased in width as well. A wider header increases efficiency by reducing the number of passes through the field required by the harvester to cover the entire field. However, the increased width of the header has resulted in transportation difficulties in moving the combine and header from field to field. With a wide header on a combine, it can be difficult to drive the combine on roads, and difficult or even impossible to cross narrow bridges. Vehicle width limitations on public roads may preclude transporting wide headers on the front of a combine.
One solution for the transport problems created by a wide header is to place the header on a trailer and pull the header in a lengthwise direction. This solution has the disadvantage of the added cost and upkeep of the trailer. Another problem is that harvesting may begin at one location in the field with the trailer left there, while the harvesting is completed at another location, or even another field several miles from the trailer.
Another solution for the transport problems created by a wider header is to equip the header with towing equipment, such as wheels and a tongue, enabling the header to be pulled lengthwise on its own wheels for transport. This eliminates the need for a separate trailer. Many such headers have components that are removed from the header and left in the field when harvesting begins. As with a trailer, these components may be several miles away from the combine when they are again needed. Some headers have been equipped with onboard towing equipment, but it is often difficult to change the header between the transport and harvesting configurations. Other headers fold, either upward or forward, to reduce the header width for transport.